Never Forget You
by arwen undomiel3
Summary: Frodo is leaving Middle Earth to go to the Undying Lands where he will live in peace forever. However, it means leaving Sam, his one true friend, behind. Can Frodo and Sam keep their promise to each other and Never Forget?ALTERNATE ENDING ADDED
1. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry, this isn't a story update, still not finished it. But I will. Should be up in the next couple of days or week maybe.

Anyway, I posted the story and completely forgot to do a disclaimer thing. 

So, here goes….

DISCLAIMER: I wrote the story and the ideas were mine. Tolkien wrote the books. 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. If I'm a bit slow at posting new stuff its because I'm still finding out how to do stuff on this website. I'm not very good with technology, give me chance. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.

Luv Arwen J


	2. Default Chapter

"Sam, please…" Frodo pleaded. He had never seen him this way before. Stood in front of him was Samwise Gamgee, his loyal companion and best friend. Sam, the one who had always held it together and been strong the whole time, was no longer what he used to be. He was crying, something Frodo had never seen before. 

Frodo was leaving. He was leaving Middle Earth forever and passing to the Undying lands of Valinor with Bilbo. For they had both been Ring bearers. During the time that they had both possessed the One Ring, they had been taken hold of by its power. Now it was destroyed, Frodo was dying. The effect of the power of the Ring and the wound from the Morgal blade would never heal as long as Frodo stayed in the Shire.

"Sam, I have to go. You know I do. If I stay here it'll just be worse." Frodo put his arm around Sam to comfort him. "Anyway, you have Rosie and the children now, you don't need me anymore."

Sam looked at Frodo, his tears glistening in the light. "I'm afraid…afraid that…"

Frodo looked at Sam with wonder. "What are you afraid of Sam?" He asked.

"That you won't remember me. You'll get to Valinor and forget I ever existed."

Frodo blinked back the tears that were welling up inside him. He wanted to be strong, for Sam's sake. 

"Of course I won't forget you. How could I possibly forget the bestest friend I ever had?" Frodo asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

From afar, Frodo heard Gandalf call. It was time to leave. Sam heard it too, his eyes full of tears once more, knowing that this was the last time he would see his friend.

Frodo stood up. "Sam, before I leave, promise me one thing."

Sam nodded. "Of course Mr Frodo, anything you say."

"Promise me that you won't forget me and I promise that I won't forget you. That way we'll always be a part of each other, no matter what."

Sam pulled Frodo into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go, but the time had come. He let go and before he boarded the ship to the Undying Lands, Frodo looked into Sam's eyes and said "I love you Sam, never forget that." With that, Frodo took one last look at his friend and boarded, ready to depart.

_I'll never see him again, never again, _thought Sam. He was stood on the banks of the sea, watching the ship set sail for Valinor. Frodo was on board. He was saying goodbye to his friend forever. Slowly the ship began to depart, gradually disappearing into the mist. But Sam stood still watching his friend disappear until there was nothing left to see. He was gone. Sam stood on the sand and for the first time in his life he felt alone. All the hope and happiness that was left in him had gone and it was replaced by a great emptiness inside him. His soul was with Frodo, in a place that Frodo deserved after all those years of torment. Frodo was finally at peace for the first time in a long while.

Sam began to turn and walk away and with one last look at the horizon, he said 

"One day I'll find you again, but until then, I promise I'll never forget Mr Frodo, I'll never forget."

*********

Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo reached Valinor the next morning. Gandalf had heard the conversation between Frodo and Sam but he didn't have the heart to tell Frodo the truth. He knew that once Frodo reached Valinor, he would forget his previous life. He would forget the War of the Ring, The Shire and most of all, Sam. "Poor Sam." He said, not realising that he had said it out loud. Frodo looked at him, a puzzled look on his face. 

"Who's Sam?" 

A/N: Thanks for all the brilliant reviews. I wasn't expecting such good reviews from everyone!! I know I might have changed a couple of things in the story but this is just so I can carry it on. Don't worry. You'll see what I mean in the end. I'll try and update soon but I can't promise when. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I wrote this story but I didn't write LOTR. That's nothing to do with me. Tolkien was the creator of it all.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is…chapter 2. I had big problems in deciding what to do next. I had intended the story to be only one chapter but everyone who reviewed wanted more. I couldn't leave you hanging in there could I? 

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and carry on reviewing. Tell me what you think whether it's good or bad and I'm always looking for suggestions of where to go in the story. Thanks a lot! Luv Arwen

DICLAIMER: Tolkien created Lord of the Rings, not me.

Since Frodo had left, Sam had moved into Bag End. It seemed to be the most sensible thing to do as he had such a big family and Bag End was the perfect place for him. It also kept him close to Frodo. He had promised never to forget him and by living in his home, he would always be close to him.

Sam often wondered what life was like for Frodo in Valinor. He hoped that it was peaceful so that Frodo could get the rest he deserved. It had been 15 years since Frodo had left and Sam's own son, Frodo, was approaching his coming of age. Sam was planning a big party for him, just like Bilbo's party was all those years ago.

_I wonder, _thought Sam, _if there's anyway I can invite Mr Frodo back to the Shire for a day. _Of course, the idea was totally stupid. Why would Frodo Baggins want to come back to the Shire for a birthday party and leave the Undying Lands?

_Well, there's no harm in asking, _thought Sam. The problem was, how would Sam get in touch with someone from Valinor?

The answer came 3 days later. Sam was going about his usual daily business in the garden, looking after Frodo's plants like he always used to do, when he heard a very familiar voice come floating down the road. It was Gandalf, the one person who he hadn't expected to see.

"Hello there Sam old friend!" Gandalf got down from his horse and bent down to hug Sam. "Still gardening I see?"

Sam smiled. "I thought that…well…the best way to remember Frodo was for me to keep busy doing things that he would have wanted. He always loved my gardening."

Gandalf nodded. "I understand perfectly well. I just came along to see how you are."

"I'm doing fine. 13 children at them moment! All beautiful little things, just like their ma. But enough about me. How's Mr Frodo?" Sam asked. He had wanted to know how he was for so long but had never been able to do so. 

Gandalf paused, wondering how to answer the question. However, Sam interrupted his thoughts. 

"Does he remember me?"

The question Gandalf had been dreading had been asked. He considered telling Sam the truth but one look at Sam's hopeful face turned him against the idea. "He's fine."

Sam decided that this was the best time to ask about the birthday part. "Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"Its young Frodo's coming of age soon and I wanted to ask Mr Frodo to his birthday party. Would that be possible?" Again, the hopeful look on Sam's face pleaded with Gandalf to say yes.

Gandalf sighed. "Yes, it's possible. I'll make sure I ask him next time I'm in Valinor. Then I'll make arrangements for the ship to bring him back. Although I must warn you. He might not seem the same to you when he arrives. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. He said goodbye to Gandalf and carried on with his gardening. 

_My Mr Frodo's coming back to me, _Sam thought, _I knew he wouldn't forget me, I knew it._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter up pretty quickly. Don't worry, the story will get happier. I wouldn't like to see Sam heartbroken again either. There may be another sad bit but after that it will get better. Trust me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading. Keep reviewing. New chapter should be up soon as my exams are over for now and I don't need to revise at the mo. Lots of time for writing more. Luv Arwen

It was late afternoon the next day in the Shire. Sam had just finished his gardening and had come in for the night, planning on spending some quality time with Rosie. He hadn't seen much of her recently as she had been looking after her ill mother down in Buckland.

"Hello Rosie," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "How's your mother keeping? I hope she's well."

Rosie smiled. "She's a lot better now, thank the Heavens. She still has a good few years left in her. I was thinking of taking the children to see her one day. She's always saying how much she misses them, with her living so far away."

"That sounds like a grand idea to me. Anyway, I'm starving, what's for supper?" Sam said, as he went over to the stove and looked into the boiling pan. The smell was familiar. Rabbit stew. Of course, he should have known. He made it for Frodo one time, when Gollum brought him two conies. Gollum had gone mad when he saw Sam stewing the rabbits. _Rotten Stinker,_ he thought to himself.

Rosie and Sam sat down at the large wooden table in Frodo's kitchen.

"Gandalf came to visit yesterday." He told Rosie. "I invited Frodo to young Frodo's birthday party."

Rosie looked at him. "Is it possible for him to come?"

Sam nodded. "Gandalf says so. He said he would arrange for the ship to bring him over for a few days. I thought he would like to see Young Frodo, he always loved him as a child."

Rosie wasn't sure about it at all. Something inside her told her that Frodo coming over wasn't such a good idea. "Are you sure it's wise for Mr Frodo to come over?"

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, confused as to why Rosie asked the question. Didn't she trust him?

"It's just…I don't want to see your heart broken again. You'll see him for a day and when it comes to say goodbye again, you won't want to let him go. I couldn't bear to see you that way again. I love you too much." Rosie explained, tears in her eyes. She remembered what it was like for him last time.

Sam got up and walked across to where Rosie was sat. Putting his arms around her he said "I'll be fine. I just want to see him, make sure he's alright. It won't be like last time, I promise." He kissed her for reassurance.

Rosie smiled and nodded although inside, she still wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I apologise. I might be bending the rules a little bit in letting Frodo come back to Middle Earth from Valinor. I'm sorry about that.  If anyone has any story suggestions and ideas I would be more than happy to hear them. If I use your ideas I'll be sure to give you a mention. Thanks a lot to the people who have reviewed, especially Skye, Lila Grub BAbydoll and Msu. Your reviews were really great. Thanks a lot and keep reading! Also, thanks to Michelle Frodo and Legyluva who helped me come up with ideas for this chapter. You should check out their stuff because it's great. 

It was a beautiful day in Valinor. Frodo was walking with Gandalf. Frodo couldn't remember a time when he didn't live in Valinor, but had been told he had moved there only a few years ago. 

"So, how are you feeling Frodo?" Gandalf asked. He hadn't seen much of Frodo recently as he had been off attending to business. 

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Frodo said, although he wasn't quite telling the truth. Something was bothering him. The expression on his face told Gandalf this.

"What's bothering you Frodo? Anything I can help with?" He asked kindly.

Frodo sighed. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. I can't get my head around it myself."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows in interest. "Try me." he said.

"Ok, it's just… Recently I've been thinking a lot. The other day I was wondering to myself about how I came here, where I was before. I know this sounds silly Gandalf, but…it feels like there's something missing inside me. But I don't know what." To his surprise, Gandalf didn't find the idea absurd at all.

"When you say there's something missing," Gandalf asked gently, "Is it like there's a bond between you and somebody else, but you don't know who that person is?"

Frodo looked up at Gandalf, surprised. "That's it exactly! How did you…?"

Gandalf cut him off. "I just did."

Frodo could tell that Gandalf knew something. He had known Gandalf for a long time. "Gandalf, what are you not telling me?"

The two of them sat down on a ledge, overlooking the beautiful Elven city. 

"I'm going to tell you something, about where you lived before you came here. However, I'm afraid that you won't remember any of this happening." Gandalf explained. He had been expecting this moment to come for a long time, knowing the bond between Frodo and Sam was too strong to be completely broken. Frodo nodded for him to continue.

"You lived in a place called the Shire, a beautiful country where you lived with many others of your kind. At home you had a gardener who was more than that. He was your best friend, more like a brother to you. His name was Samwise Gamgee."

Frodo frowned. "Sam…" he whispered. Although he knew nothing of this "Sam" the name seemed to register with him. He urged Gandalf to continue.

"You were both very close, so close that a bond formed between you. He always looked out for you, even though you were older than him. When you left for Valinor, he wept like a child, not wanting to let you go. But he knew it was for the best. He promised that he would never forget you, and to this day he has kept this promise."

Tears stung in Frodo's eyes as he realised he had betrayed his best friend. "If we were that close, and he promised never to forget me, then I must have promised never to forget him. Did I Gandalf?" 

Gandalf nodded, causing Frodo to cry even more, upset that he had forgotten his best friend, after promising not to.

"I don't remember him. I don't even remember his face…his name…"

"There is one thing…" said Gandalf. 

Frodo looked at him. "What?"

"I visited him yesterday. His son, Frodo… it's his 33rd birthday soon. Sam invited you to visit, as you loved young Frodo when he was a child. Bearing in mind you don't know anything about Sam and he doesn't know that you have forgotten him, would you like to go?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo's eyes lit up. "Of course I would!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi. Thanks once again for reviewing and giving suggestions. Hope you like the new chapter. Another one should be up soon. Keep reading. Keep smilin' J

"So, tell me about Sam." Frodo said to Gandalf.

"What do you want to know?" Gandalf asked. There was so much to tell and Gandalf didn't know where to start. Also, if he told Frodo about the One Ring, there would be a chance that Frodo would start to remember and he didn't want that. One of the main reasons Frodo had come to Valinor as to recover from the damage the Ring did to him, and learning about it again would just make him worse.

"I don't know, tell me everything." Frodo answered, curious. "I don't want him to know that I've forgotten him, so I need some information about the past."

Gandalf nodded, understanding. Frodo had a point. Letting Sam know that he had forgotten him would break his heart, which was why it was best not to mention it to him.

"Well," Gandalf started, "His full name is Samwise Gamgee and he lives at Bag End, the house you lived at before you came to Valinor. He is married to another Hobbit called Rosie Cotton who he has liked since he was a young hobbit."

Frodo nodded, reciting the information. "Samwise Gamgee, lives at Bag End: My old house, married to Rosie Cotton. I think I can remember that."

Gandalf continued. There was a lot to tell in such a small amount of time. "He's your size in height, but he's got more flesh on him than you. He dresses very similar to you and has blonde curly hair, a lot lighter than your colouring. Sam always has a warm smile on his face and is always pleasant to everyone."

"I'm sure I'll recognise him." Frodo said. "I'm fairly certain that when I step off the boat I'll be drawn to him. After all, we do have a very powerful bond."

Gandalf smiled. "Of course you will, the bond between you is very, very strong, so strong that even though you have forgotten him in your mind, you still remember him in your heart."

Gandalf had been talking to Frodo for over an hour, as they sat by the shore waiting for the ship to pull into the harbour, ready to take him back to his homeland. After a few minutes, the majestic Elven Ship came into view on the horizon, creating a silhouette against the clouds. Soon, it pulled into the harbour, where two Elves stepped off and gracefully walked over to Frodo and greeted him.

"Welcome, Frodo Baggins. You are the first of the people of the Undying Lands to return to your homeland. Come, we must depart." Said one of the Elves.

Frodo looked to Gandalf, knowing it was time to go.

"Go on, Frodo. It's time. Your Sam's waiting." Gandalf said. "Remember, don't let on that you've forgotten him. It will break his heart."

Frodo smiled and hugged Gandalf, knowing he would be back in a couple of weeks.  "Goodbye, Gandalf." He said, and the Elves led him onboard.

Gandalf stood and watched as the ship sailed into the distance, finally disappearing from his view. _Good luck Frodo, he thought, _You'll___ need it._


	7. Chapter 6

Today was the day. Frodo was finally coming back to the Shire, much to Sam's excitement. Sam had woken up very early, unable to sleep. He decided to get the guestroom ready for Frodo and kept himself busy by making beds and cleaning the room. _Mr Frodo will love this room, he thought to himself as he finished.  He glanced at the clock, and, seeing as it was 9 o 'clock, decided that it was time for breakfast._

When he reached the kitchen he found that Rosie had already got there before him.

"Hello Darling." Sam said, sitting down and admiring the feast lay before him. Set on the table were piles of bacon, eggs, crispy sausages and ripe tomatoes. 

"This looks delicious Rosie, I really appreciate it." He said, tucking in. "I'll have to be off soon though. Frodo will be on his way by now and I want to be at the Havens when he gets here." Sam explained. He finished his breakfast and got up. Kissing Rosie on the cheek, he put his coat on. 

"Right, I'll be off then." He said.

"Good luck." Rosie said, knowing that he would need it. 

Sam smiled at her and walked out of the door and down the path. The next time he would walk up here he would have Frodo with him.

Sam reached the Grey Havens in no time. Sam had been walking faster than usual, as though getting there sooner would bring Frodo sooner. Sam sat for a while staring at the clear blue water, mesmerized by the waves crashing on the sand, until he saw a shadow appearing on the horizon. In the distance a boat was appearing, its sails blowing in the wind and the ship getting bigger as it came closer. Sam couldn't bear it any longer. He just wanted Frodo here now.

The ship pulled into the harbour and two elves very similar to Legolas, another member of the Fellowship, stepped off the ship. They were followed by a small person, almost unrecognisable at such a long distance away. However, as he walked closer, memories cam flooding back to Sam. His Frodo was here.

Frodo walked up to him and stood in front of him, recognition his eyes. 

"Sam?" He whispered.

Sam looked into Frodo's eyes and put his arms around him, securing him in his embrace. "You've come back to me Frodo, You've come back. I knew you'd never forget."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Keep on reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It makes me really happy when I get reviews (I'm v. sad!). Thanks a lot. Luv Arwen


	8. Another Authors Note Sorry!

A/N: Sorry this isn't another update; I just thought I had to post this.

Your reviews have all been brilliant and really helped me in carrying on the story.

I might take a little longer in posting the next chapter because I'm really busy at the moment and have other things to do as well as write stories, as I'm sure you'll understand.

I don't know how long this story is going to go on. It might have a lot of chapters to go or it might be nearly over. It depends on how many ideas come to me. As I've said before, I'm more than welcome to hear any of your suggestions and I will mention you if I use them.

Thanks a lot to:- 

LegyLuva (various times for reviewing!!!)

Michelle Frodo (also various times)

CheshireCat46

Pilot3001

Anorithil

Shlee Verde

Crazy Took

Darlin

Skye

Sailor Mystic

Kae

Amaia

Lila Grubb

daniLOTHlorien

LexiD523

Ok, now I have one thing to say regarding the last chapter,

- In one review it was said that it would take longer than a few hours for Sam to reach the Grey Havens. However, I never stated this in my story. Granted, I did say "It took Sam no time" to reach them but this could be any amount of time up to a few days or months (if you get my point). And at the beginning where I said "Today was the day" I only meant that was the day Sam set out to the Havens. Sorry, but I had to point that out so other people are not confused.

So, that's it. I will update soon. Thanks for being patient everyone.

Luv Arwen


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi. A short chapter I know but please be patient. Thanks for reviewing and thanks to those people who have me on their favourite authors list. It makes me really happy when people do that and show they like my stories. Anyway, I'll update again soon. Keep smiling.

Luv Arwen J

Sam hugged Frodo for what seemed like an eternity. "You came back." He whispered in Frodo's ear. Letting go of him he stared into his eyes. They hadn't changed at all, still having that sparkle in them that had been there, even in times of struggle and hardship. Just looking into them brought back fond memories to Sam's mind. 

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, unable to hold it in any longer. "Are you ok?"

Frodo smiled. "You're still the same as ever aren't you Sam. Always looking out for me no matter what. Yes, I'm fine." 

Sam took Frodo's hand and they walked away from the Havens, heading back to the Shire. "How does it feel to be going home after all these years?" Sam asked, curious.

"Oh, hmmm….It feels…strange." Frodo answered not quite knowing what to say, for reasons only he knew. 

They carried on walking; taking breaks for rest and food fairly often. They weren't the young hobbits they used to be anymore and walking took its toll on them more than it used to. At last they reached Bag End. 

"Ahh," sighed Sam. "Home at last."

It all felt strange to Frodo. As they walked up the pathway to the green door of Bag End, Frodo couldn't help but feel that he was home. The problem was, he couldn't remember a thing about all of it. It had been hard work making conversation with Sam, as he kept making references to things from the past, things Frodo didn't know of. He'd mentioned some sort of war, something about a ring and a dark lord. Although he couldn't remember, he felt a stabbing pain inside him whenever Sam mentioned it. Frodo had changed the subject and made a mental note to ask Gandalf about this Ring when he returned to Valinor. It seemed that Gandalf had forgotten to tell him about something very important. 

Frodo and Sam spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating the food that Rosie had cooked for them. The children were staying out for the night at a family friend to give Frodo and Sam some peace to talk. Frodo would meet them in the morning.

It was only 10 o'clock when Frodo announced that he was going to bed. He was tired after such a long few days and felt the need to curl up in his nice warm bed.

"Goodnight Sam, and thanks for all of this." Frodo said, as he hugged Sam goodnight.

Sam smiled. "Night Mr Frodo. Sleep well." He said, watching Frodo disappear into his room. Once he had gone Sam frowned. There was something not right about Frodo, something Sam couldn't explain. But what it was, Sam didn't know. 


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters. I've been very busy what with school and parent's evenings and other things. However, I'm back now and have this new chapter for you. Also, I am working on some ideas for a possible new story featuring Aragorn and Arwen. I thought this would be a nice thing to do seeing as my name is Arwen Undomiel. Expect that maybe sometime in the near future. For now, here's this story.

The next morning, Frodo awoke early. He felt a strange familiarity in waking up in his old bed, having not slept there for many years. He shrugged the feeling away and got dressed as quickly as he could, hoping to go for a short walk before Sam woke up. He wanted to be alone for a bit and felt the urge to go exploring what used to be his home. 

Pulling on his coat, Frodo walked out of the door and down the garden path. At the gate he turned right and headed off down to the town of Hobbiton, a fair walk away. The journey didn't bother Frodo as he loved to walk. As he approached Hobbiton he saw the hustle and bustle of the small but busy town, local Hobbits running around everywhere. Each market stall that he passes was full of fresh fruit and vegetables grown in the fields by hobbits like Sam. Sam had always been a keen gardener. The garden at Bag End was blooming with flowers and in a special corner for growing produce was a lovely big selection of home grown mushrooms. Frodo wouldn't have been surprised if one of these stalls was Sam's from what he had heard about his passion for growing things.

He bought a bunch of apples and sat down on a wall, happily eating them as he watched the world go by. He felt that he had missed this place during his stay in Valinor, and was getting pretty reluctant to go back. This was his home and he felt more accepted here around people of his own kind than he did around the Elves, even though the Elves were very welcoming to him.

Finishing off his apples, he got ready to leave and return to Bag End but two mischievous figures caught his eye. Across the way from him were tow hobbits, slightly younger than him, obviously up to no good. _I wonder what they are up to, he thought. He watched them for a few minutes in amusement as they hovered about near to a vegetable stall. The larger hobbit kept look out as the smaller hobbit took a ripe box of apples and replaced them with another box, containing something that Frodo couldn't see. With their mission accomplished they ran and hid around another corner, waiting to see the results. Sure enough, the farmer of the stall returned along with a customer, who purchased a handful of the so-called "apples". Biting into one, the customer pulled her face, it scrunching up in a look of distaste, as though she had just bitten into a sour lemon. The two hobbits burst into laughter as they watched the customer run off to be sick._

Frodo chuckled to himself at the joke and started walking back towards Bag End. Not looking where he was going he walked into someone, knocking the pile of apples out of their hands. 

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" said the Hobbit, bending down to collect the apples. 

Frodo bent down to help. "I'm terribly sorry about that." He said.

The Hobbit looked up at him, amazement in his eyes. "Frodo?"

Frodo nodded. This hobbit recognised him.

"Hey Merry!" the hobbit shouted. "It's Frodo Baggins!"

At this, another hobbit come running. "Hello Frodo! It's been a long time! What are you doing here?"

At once, Frodo knew who they were. If this was Merry talking to him, the younger hobbit had to be Pippin. It was Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

*********************************************************************

A/N: So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait or not? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Please, it would mean a great deal to me if you did. Huge thanks to all who have reviewed, especially my friends Michelle Frodo and Legyluva who review all the time. Also thanks to SilverMuse. Loadsa love, Arwen xxxxx


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi. Hope you liked the last chapter. I added 2 of my favourite characters Merry and Pippin into the story. Was it a good idea you think? I think so. I can tell you that whenever they are around, there will be humour and pranks being played (Hehehe.) Keep on reviewing. You're reviews sometimes give e inspiration for the next chapter so if you stop reviewing there might not be any more chapters….only joking! Seriously, I love your reviews and I love writing the stories for you. Ok, on with the story….

Pippin couldn't believe it. Frodo was back and stood here in front of him. He wondered if Sam had known all along and just not told him. Being the youngest of them all really sucked sometimes. 

"So, Frodo, how long have you been back?" Merry asked.

"I only came back yesterday. I fancied a walk and came down to Hobbiton. I used to love this town when I was younger." Frodo said, looking at the hobbits stood in front of him. If they hadn't said their names Frodo wouldn't have known who they were. Also, the fact that they had pulled that prank on the woman pretty much gave away their whole identity. Gandalf had told him all about their little tricks, including the time when Pippin had filled Gandalf's hat with wet mud that got stuck in his hair, taking days to get out. 

"So, just a small question that I'd love to know the answer to…What had that old lady hobbit done to you for you to pull that trick on her?" Frodo asked, getting a conversation going that would change it from the topic of him coming back.

Merry grinned. "Well, myself and Pippin happen to have ourselves a couple of lady friends and they came round to our hole last week. It just so happens that that old lady is their mother and, well, ermm…..she came around to find them and found us in a very sticky situation, something she didn't like. Let's just say, we've been banned from seeing them."  

Frodo laughed. "Ok, no need to go any further." 

"Yeah, but like we're gonna pay any attention to her. Her daughters are round at our hole right as we speak." Pippin said, chuckling to himself. 

"What happens when she finds you out again?" Frodo asked.

"No probs…" said Pippin, "We'll just give her another sour apple. She'll be off to the doctors in no time, giving us extra time with the girls."

"I think we'd best be off. Don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" Merry said, grabbing Pippin by the arm and dragging him off down the road.  

"Yeah," Pippin shouted down the road, "See you soon Frodo, good to see you…." His voice tailed off as he disappeared round the corner, pulled by Merry.

_Boy those two cause some trouble, _thought Frodo, as he headed back to Bag End.  He soon reached Bag End and found out he had been gone much longer than he thought. Sam was in the garden, gardening as usual. 

"Hi Sam." Frodo said, making his way up the path. 

Frodo was just about to go inside when Sam spoke up. 

"Don't you be going off so fast Mr Frodo; I'm wanting to talk to you."

*********************************************************************

A/N: Ta-da. I left you at a cliff hanger. He he. You guessed it: - In the next chapter Sam talks to Frodo about his strange behaviour. And what do you think of Merry and Pippin? Let me know. See you soon.

Love Arwen


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, so this is it. The "Confrontation." At long last, the chapter you wanted is here. I won't go on too long cause I know you wanna read it. So, go ahead. Lots of Love from Arwen.

Frodo had returned from his trip to Hobbiton to find Sam in the garden, gardening and pulling up weeds. 

"Hi Sam." Greeted Frodo. He was just about to go inside to take a bath before dinner but he was stopped in his tracks by Sam.

"Don't you be going anywhere Mr Frodo; I'm wanting a word with you." Sam said.

 _Oh dear, thought Frodo, _by the tone of his voice he's figured something out.__

Frodo walked towards Sam who got up and brushed his hands clean of soil. Sam guided him to the bench under the window and gestured for him to sit down. Something told Frodo this was going to be a long talk. 

"What's the matter?" Frodo asked, as though he didn't have a clue what Sam was talking about, when truthfully he knew for a fact what was coming. 

Sam smiled and took Frodo's hand in his. "Don't worry Frodo, I know. Something's happened while you've been gone. I can tell. You seem different."

Frodo shook his head in denial. "Nothing's wrong, honestly." The last thing Frodo wanted to do was to tell Sam the truth that he had forgotten. 

"It's ok. Frodo, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong and I can help. I'm your best friend. Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other things and then help each other?" Sam asked. He made it all sound so simple, that if Frodo told him it would all be alright. But Frodo knew what would happen. Years ago he had promised Sam that he would never forget him as long as he lived, but he had. If Sam knew this it would break his heart. He decided to lie and pretend nothing was wrong. In his heart Frodo knew it was for the best, even though he hated lying to Sam. 

"Sam, everything's fine. Honestly. It's just…everything's a bit weird with me coming back here after so long. I'm just getting used to it, that's all." He explained. It was a pretty good lie as Sam appeared to believe it. 

Sam nodded, happy with the explanation. _Sure, it must be weird for Frodo to come back after so long, it will take him a few days to get used to it, thought Sam. _

Frodo smiled. Everything was going to be fine. They both stood up and Frodo hugged Sam.

"It's good to be back." Said Frodo. 

"It seems so long since we went to Mordor, you know." Sam said, changing the topic of conversation. 

Frodo frowned. "Mordor??" 

Sam looked puzzled. "Yeah, to destroy the One Ring."

"What Ring?" Frodo asked. 

Sam's face was a mixture of shock and bewilderment. "You don't remember it do you?"

_Oh oh, _thought Frodo, _I've done it now._

*********************************************************************

A/N: So what do you think? Let me know because I love reviews. I don't see what the point is in reading a story and not reviewing. You know how to do it so…please! The next chapter will be up soon once I've thought of what to do in the next chapter. I have ideas but just not written them down yet. See you soon. 

Love Arwen


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but as you may have noticed, I have put two new things up. A new story called "Sam's birthday" which is very sweet and smiley, and a poem called "Until my Dying Day" which I suggest you read because you aren't going to get any more poems from me!! 

Thanks for being such lovely people and reviewing my story. I'm nearly at the 60 mark! Yippee! Never thought I'd get that many! Anyway, on with the story.

Sam stood up, completely shocked. "You don't remember do you?"

Frodo shook his head, knowing that it was time he told Sam the truth.

"No I don't. Going to the Havens wiped my memory f everything about my past. I didn't know about any of this world until Gandalf told me." Frodo explained. 

"You don't remember anything to do with the War of the Ring?" Sam asked. Frodo shook his head. "Then if you can't remember the Quest, you must have forgotten me too."

Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks. Just as everything had been going right for once, this happened to change everything. Frodo had forgotten him. 

Frodo sighed and went over to where Sam was stood, putting his arm around him to comfort him. "Sam, you have to understand. Even though I forgot you in thought, I've never forgotten you in my heart." He explained. "Ever since I've been in Valinor I've always felt like I'd left someone behind, someone close to me. That's why I asked Gandalf about it, and now I'm here."

Sam sniffed and nodded in understanding. In a way it was better for Frodo that he had forgotten everything. It would help him heal and at least he wasn't suffering from the damage caused by the Ring. 

"I understand, Frodo." He said, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you told me."

Frodo smiled and led Sam towards the gate. "Come on Sam, let's go for an ale. It'll cheer us both up."

Sam grinned at the thought of a drink. If there was one thing Sam loved it was having a drink in the Green Dragon, talking to his friends and smoking his pipe without a care in the world. 

The pair walked into Hobbiton and up to the Green Dragon, talking happily. It felt good that Frodo had told Sam the truth. Walking into the pub they saw Merry and Pippin stood at the bar, getting a refill, obviously drunk.

"'Ellooo Frooodo…Sammy….Come an' have a drink with us!" Merry slurred, having had a few too many.

Sam grinned once more. This was going to be great!

*********************************************************************

A/N: So…what you think?? I can tell you that as of now the story will be happier now Sam knows the truth. Carry on reading and reviewing and check back soon for more! Love form Arwen.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello there my friends. I must apologise for the long wait for the new chapter but I hope it's worth it. The next few chapters are going to pretty light and happy for a change, now Sam knows the truth. So read on and don't forget to review….

Sam and Frodo walked over to where Merry and Pippin were stood at the bar. The barmaid smiled and began pulling two more pints for them both. 

"Thanks, Sarah." Sam said, paying for the drinks. Sarah was Rosie's sister and Sam's sister in law. She had taken over the job when Rosie had had Eleanor, her and Sam's first child. The 4 hobbits walked over to a table and sat down; fell down, in Pippin's case. 

"Oopsie, silly me!" He said as he picked himself up off the floor, grinning. 

"So Frodo, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took; The local pranksters." Sam explained to Frodo. Now he knew that everything was unfamiliar to him he was doing his best to explain things to him. 

Frodo nodded. "Yeah, I know. I encountered them and their tricks in Hobbiton this morning." 

Merry laughed. "Yeah, that's us. Once seen, never forgotten."

Sam looked at Frodo, knowing the truth that he had in fact forgotten them and winked. Merry and Pippin were too drunk at the moment to register what had just been said and had now passed out completely, both of them sound asleep on the table.

"Looks like it's just you and me then." Frodo said, grinning at the site that lay before him. He watched as Merry's hand moved as he slept, going to Pippin and patting him on the back. "There, there Pippin, you'll be ok." He said in his sleep.

Sam tried to keep himself from laughing, not succeeding. He got up and walked over to the bar, laughing all the way, so not to disturb Merry and Pippin. Frodo followed with his empty pint glass. 

"Those two crack me up something rotten." Sam said as he controlled himself. "You know, sometimes I'm certain they can read each others minds."

Frodo smiled. "Sam, will you tell me about my past?" He asked, curious as to know what his life was like before. 

"Sure I will Mr Frodo. What do you want to know?" 

Frodo paused in thought. "Tell me about my friends. Who was I friends with while I was here?" 

Sam took a sip of his drink. "Well, I think you've met all the hobbit friends you had. You were friends with a few elves, which surprised the locals. You socialised with the elves a lot, something very uncommon for a hobbit."

"Elves? Who?" Frodo raised his eyebrows. He knew a few elves from the Havens and had heard talk of them.

"You knew a few wood elves; I'm not sure who as I never met them myself. The one I can think of that you did know quite well was Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood. He was part of the Fellowship, a group you were part of, before you left. We went on a journey together, nine of us. Legolas was one of them."

"I knew Legolas??" Frodo asked in exclamation.

"Why, yes. You've heard of him?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes, he is very well known to the elves in the havens. They often talk of him. He sailed over to visit Valinor once and brought a friend with him. A dwarf.  I didn't know them of course, but they insisted they knew me."

"Well they will do." Sam explained. "They knew you very well. Anyway, hadn't we better be getting back? Rosie will have tea on."

Frodo got up and give his glass back to Sarah. "Goodbye Sarah, nice meeting you."

"And you, Mr Baggins." Sarah answered and waved as Sam and Frodo left the pub.

"Come on Mr Frodo." Sam said and the pair walked into the sunset, towards Bag End, home once again. 

*********************************************************************

A/N: So, let me know what you think. I know I made a few things up, but never mind. Let me know your thoughts and please please please review. Lots of love from Arwen. P.s. Did you notice the guest appearance from me? I was the barmaid. Hehehe. 


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: So, here we are. My last chapter of Never Forget You. I hope the story has been worth it and I hope you like this. It's kinda sad so I might issue a *tissue warning*

I also have another version of the ending so if you wanna read the other version, feel free to email me. It's practically the same with a little surprise at the end. Hope you like. Love Arwen

Two weeks had passed since Frodo had arrived back in the Shire and they had flown by. Last week had been young Frodo Gamgee's 33rd birthday celebration which had gone down brilliantly, people partying until the early hours of the morning. Of course it had been nothing like old Bilbo's eleventy first birthday. 

The party had been the whole point of Frodo coming back and Sam had known that the time would soon come for Frodo to return to Valinor. However, Sam hadn't expected that time to come this fast.

Sam and Frodo were off on the journey to the Grey Havens, where the ship was preparing to take Frodo back to Valinor. How Sam wished that this didn't have to happen, that he could keep Frodo safe with him until eternity. But this wasn't to be. Deep in his heart, Sam knew it was for the best that Frodo left this world behind, to return to the place in which he felt safe and warm, a world without Sam. 

Far too soon they reached the harbour, the soon to depart Elven ship docked at the shore. The pair walked towards the ship where the same two elves that brought Frodo were stood. 

"We are ready to depart, Frodo Baggins." The blonde elf said, smiling at Frodo. 

Frodo stepped towards the boat and turned around to look at Sam. He had a tear rolling down his face.

"Wait a minute." Frodo said to the elf. "Let me say goodbye to my friend."

The elves nodded and Frodo took Sam by the arm and walked away down the sand. 

They stopped and Frodo turned to face Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but you know I have to go. We both knew that from the start."

_Time, sometimes the time just swept away_

_And you're left with this today_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile _

_And be happy for the time I had you with me_

_Though we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget, so don't forget the memories we made_

Sam sniffed. "I know Mr Frodo, it's just, I want you to remember, but you won't." 

_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together_

_The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me_

Frodo looked at Sam and smiled slightly. "Sam, I'll try to remember you. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"I hope so Frodo." He wiped a tear away from his face and smiled bravely. "Go on, I'll be ok. You go, now, before I start begging you to stay."

Frodo looked at Sam and took him in his embrace. In the short few weeks he had known him again, he had come to love him more than he had ever done. The hardest part was saying goodbye.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away with just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We leave behind the life and time we'll never know again_

"Goodbye, Sam." 

"Goodbye, Frodo." 

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together _

_And time was yours and mine and we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me_

Sam watched as Frodo entered the boat, and appeared on the deck. Sam watched Frodo waving as the Elves got ready to leave. In a few minutes, his Frodo would be gone forever. He remembered the times they had shared as he stood there, watching his soul mate. 

_And how we laughed, and how we smiled_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how the dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ran so fast, we ran so free_

_I had you and you had me_

As the boat prepared to leave, Frodo suddenly disappeared from sight. __

_He's gone, _thought Sam and he turned to walk away, not able to bear the aching pain in his heart any longer. 

_Please, Remember, Please Remember Me._

A/N: So what do you think, please review as it's my last chapter. I've really enjoyed doing this story and thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed my story. Your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you once again. Lots of Love from Sarah (a.k.a. Arwen)


	16. ALTERNATE ENDING

_Hi. This is the alternative ending. Basically, it's the same up until the end where it has an extra bit on. I wasn't sure whether to use this ending or the other but my friend told me the other was better and so I used that one. So, I hope you like. Feel free to give me any opinions and feedback, it's gladly appreciated. Lots of love from Arwen xxxxx (P.s. If you didn't know, the song lyrics I've used are "Please Remember" by Leann Rimes.)_

*********************************************************************

Two weeks had passed since Frodo had arrived back in the Shire and they had flown by. Last week had been young Frodo Gamgee's 33rd birthday celebration which had gone down brilliantly, people partying until the early hours of the morning. Of course it had been nothing like old Bilbo's eleventy first birthday. 

The party had been the whole point of Frodo coming back and Sam had known that the time would soon come for Frodo to return to Valinor. However, Sam hadn't expected that time to come this fast.

Sam and Frodo were off on the journey to the Grey Havens, where the ship was preparing to take Frodo back to Valinor. How Sam wished that this didn't have to happen, that he could keep Frodo safe with him until eternity. But this wasn't to be. Deep in his heart, Sam knew it was for the best that Frodo left this world behind, to return to the place in which he felt safe and warm, a world without Sam. 

Far too soon they reached the harbour, the soon to depart Elven ship docked at the shore. The pair walked towards the ship where the same two elves that brought Frodo were stood. 

"We are ready to depart, Frodo Baggins." The blonde elf said, smiling at Frodo. 

Frodo stepped towards the boat and turned around to look at Sam. He had a tear rolling down his face.

"Wait a minute." Frodo said to the elf. "Let me say goodbye to my friend."

The elves nodded and Frodo took Sam by the arm and walked away down the sand. 

They stopped and Frodo turned to face Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but you know I have to go. We both knew that from the start."

_Time, sometimes the time just swept away_

_And you're left with this today_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile _

_And be happy for the time I had you with me_

_Though we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget, so don't forget the memories we made_

Sam sniffed. "I know Mr Frodo, it's just, I want you to remember, but you won't." 

_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together_

_The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me_

Frodo looked at Sam and smiled slightly. "Sam, I'll try to remember you. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"I hope so Frodo." He wiped a tear away from his face and smiled bravely. "Go on, I'll be ok. You go, now, before I start begging you to stay."

Frodo looked at Sam and took him in his embrace. In the short few weeks he had known him again, he had come to love him more than he had ever done. The hardest part was saying goodbye.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away with just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We leave behind the life and time we'll never know again_

"Goodbye, Sam." 

"Goodbye, Frodo." 

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together _

_And time was yours and mine and we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me_

Sam watched as Frodo entered the boat, and appeared on the deck. Sam watched Frodo waving as the Elves got ready to leave. In a few minutes, his Frodo would be gone forever. He remembered the times they had shared as he stood there, watching his soul mate. 

_And how we laughed, and how we smiled_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how the dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ran so fast, we ran so free_

_I had you and you had me_

As the boat prepared to leave, Frodo suddenly disappeared from sight. __

_He's gone, _thought Sam and he turned to walk away, not able to bear the aching pain in his heart any longer. 

"Sam! Sam!" 

_ I'm hearing things, _thought Sam and he continued walking, quickening his pace.

"Sam, wait for me! Sam!" 

Slowly he turned around to see if the voice was real, not wanting his heart to break when he found no one there. He was wrong though. He hadn't been hearing voices. His Frodo was there, running towards him, the boat still pulled into the harbour.

"Frodo?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam. I couldn't leave you here, not again. I love you too much. You can come with me. The elves said you had permission to come, something about you being a Ringbearer." Frodo explained, not really understanding the term "Ringbearer."

Sam smiled. He understood. Frodo put his arms around Sam's shoulders and they walked towards the boat. 

"Rosie will understand." Sam whispered, knowing it would be best for him to leave. If he didn't he would never see Frodo again, and he couldn't bear for that to happen.

They boarded the boat and it began to slowly pull away from the shore. The two hobbits watched as their home disappeared from view. 

Frodo smiled. "I'll never forget you now, Sam, never."

*********************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. All of your reviews for this story have been fantastic! Please review this ending and let me know what you think, and which one you prefer. Lots of Love from Arwen


	17. ONE GREAT BIG THANK YOU

Hi, I know this isn't an update; it's just kind of a thank you to you all which I've been meaning to do for a while, so, scroll down and look for your message. 

*********************************************************************

(In no particular order)

SILVERMUSE: - I'm glad you like my poem. Thanks for making me sound good at writing, even though I'm not. 

ONLY HUMAN: - Thanks for explaining to me about Sam, I valued your opinions. I know Sam wouldn't just leave, but I didn't know how else to do the story. But I'm glad you liked the first ending. That's my fave one too.

CRAZYTOOK: - You've reviewed so many times, you really must like it! Thank you. 

SAMWISE THE BRAVE: - Yes I know, Rose would be sad, but I'm sure she would have understood. Thanks for reviewing. 

CHESHIRE CAT 46: - Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot that you thought it was really good and I will write more. 

DARLIN: - You're very welcome for the story. I'm very glad that you liked it and thank you for emailing me; I like it when people do that. And I apologise that my chapters are too short. 

MICHELLE FRODO: - Well hello, Michelle. Hmm, what to say to you. Hehe. Thanks for being a great reviewer and reviewing my story loads. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry I made you cry, really I am.

LEGYLUVA: - Another great reviewer, thank you so much. You were the first to review. Thank you. Hehe, just one more word: - OOOORRRLLLLLIIII

BOOKWORM 2000: - Yes, it's over, but there will be more soon. And what's that about the killer oatmeal?

HERALD 7: - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you find it sweet.

DAISY BRAMBLEBURR: - Thanks for reviewing, and u tell your English teacher that you can write because I think your stories are really good. English teachers are daft. Take no notice. 

BS-er…:- Hi, thanks for reviewing with such a detailed review. Your comments really helped and I'm glad you liked my story. I think u should post some stuff, like your poem. It's really good. Look forward to hearing from you soon. 

SHLEE VERDE: - Thanks for liking the story, and I agree, Sam is very sweet.

OLIVIA: Thanks for liking the story.  I gave you more, hope you liked. 

LOTRFAN 4EVA: - Thanks for reviewing; hopefully I have kept up the good work. 

PILOT 3001: - Yep, poor rose. As Bilbo would say "My, my you have been productive."

ANORITHIL: - Thank you for saying it was beautiful. I'm glad you thought that.

SKYE: - Thanks for granting me the Artistic license. Hehe. I appreciate your review and I hope you carry on with your work. It's great.

SAILOR MYSTIC: - Ok, I did write more for you. I hope you liked and thanks for the review. 

KAE: Don't worry, Sam's heart didn't break, depending on which ending you read, but I did it nicely. 

AMAIA: - Sorry for making you cry, it wasn't intentional. Thank you. 

LILA GRUBB: - Thank you or the review, glad you liked, and I have now read Skye's story, Up until you reviewed I hadn't read it. 

DANILOTHLORIEN: - Thank you for reviewing. It made me very happy. 

LEXID523: - Thank you for the review and you don't have to apologise for your comment. I knew this but I just wanted to do a different take on the story. 

So, that's everyone, this story is well and truly finished. I've had such a great time writing it, thank you all for being so great. Please check out my other stuff. Thank you. Lots of love from Sarah xxxxx


End file.
